


Happy Ending(s)

by therealstara



Category: Hamilton- Miranda
Genre: Censored Swears, No shipping, Now it's all serious and stuff, a little bit of angst?, countination, how to tag, im trying ok, non Canon, this is my first time here ahh, this was meant to be a JOKE, yet ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealstara/pseuds/therealstara
Summary: I'm thinking about making a book where I just post my happy ending for BlazingStar.This happens during/after Chapter 32.





	1. The Calvary's Arrived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlazingStarInInkyBlackness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [10 Dollar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602402) by [BlazingStarInInkyBlackness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness). 



> Read their's before mine, or you will have no idea what is going on.
> 
> Also, sorry if the end feels rushed, I'm not good with them.

Just at the moment, a loud crash came from behind the pair. Both simultaneously whipped their heads around. Lafyette stood in the door frame, the actual door scattered across the floor.  
"It was unlocked..." Alex said, his attention diverted from Reynolds. The older man stood there, agape.  
"Does it look like I mcfreaking care, mon ami?" Laf asked. He was smiling, but there was rage in his eyes. Reynolds shook himself out of his daze.  
"What are you doing here, little boy?" he snarled.  
"I cam here to put an end to this whole thing." Laf answered, scowling back. "Herc!"  
Suddenly, there was loud CLANK, and Reynolds toppled to the ground. Hercules stood above him, wielding a frying pan, and angry. He smiled a bit at Alex.  
"Not my weapon of choice, but it will do," he said with a chuckle. Alex's mouth hung open in shock.  
"What the FREAK was that?!" he yelled, gesturing to the unconscious Reynolds.  
"We figured out you were hiding something, and came to this conclusion," Hercules explained.  
"You're a bad liar," Lafyette added, causing Alex to look away. Hercules continued.  
"Anyways, we got police to guard the house after we told them are reports. John heard about everything, and he was pissed. He even went to fight Adams himself." The pair laughed.  
"That scoundrel didn't know what hit him," Lafyette chuckled.  
"What about Eliza?" Alex asked, breaking his friends out their thoughts.  
"Oh, James is taking care of that. He really wanted to help, since he's been feelng left out," Herc said. Alex nodded.  
"I hope she's ok..."  
"She will be. You all will be," Lafyette assured. He grinned. "Now, let's get these freaks into police custody, eh?"  
"Ok," Alex smiled weakly. Things were going to get better, he could tell. 

END


	2. A Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens after 35. Always read Blazing's before mine, and keep in mind this is not canon. Enjoy!

Thomas was sitting there, thinking.  
"He has to be somewhere..." he muttered, scratching his chin. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Alexander was gone, gone for good. He can't be. 

Thomas ran through a mental list of everyone Alex knew. His mother? Maybe he went to her grave? No, he'd be too heartbroken. Adams? Well, they searched and he wasn't there. He certainly wasn't with the Shulyer Sisters, and he wasn't here. Obviously.  
"What about that uncle?" Thomas murmured subconsciously.  
"He doesn't have an uncle," Aaron said beside him, sitting down. The other boy jumped a bit before realizing who it was.  
"Wait, he doesn't? Then who was that guy at the funeral? Or the guy I spoke to after court?" Thomas asked. Aaron shrugged, and Lafyette looked confused. Thomas sighed and explained it to them.  
"Well, he certainly doesn't have an uncle," Aaron repeated.  
"Then who is that?" Thomas questioned. Suddenly, Lafyette spoke up.  
"Maybe Alex went to this man's house!" he cried. Thomas and Aaron both stared at him. They had been too preoccupied thinking about this mysterious "uncle" they hadn't even considered it.  
"Do you remember what he looks like?" Aaron asked hurriedly. Thomas thought for a moment, then nodded. 

\---

"Can you describe this man to us?" The cop asked. At his side sat a sketch artist, her pencil poised above her sketch pad.  
"Ugly," Thomas snorted with a half smile. The cop frowned.  
"We need you to take this seriously, son," he said firmly. Thomas raised his hands in defeat.  
"Fine, fine," he said, before describing this "Uncle" to the cop. The artist's pencil and hand moved wildly with each word, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Finally, the other cop nodded at Thomas to stop.  
"Is this what he looks like?" The man asked. The sketch artist held up her drawing.  
"Yes," Thomas grinned. "That is perfect." 

END?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might edit this later. I literally came up with idea a few minutes ago and wanted to post this ASAP.


	3. Update

Quick lil update to say this next chapter may take a little while because I want to be perfect. I'm really excited to write this, so stay tuned! :)

Also! My police force recently adopted two kittens, (one had to step down because of leukemia,) who are named Badges and Donut respectfully. Do you think Alex would be more comfortable coming to the authorities if he could snuggle a kitten? Probably not, but it'd be literal fluff.


	4. Mother's Day

Alexander walked through the cementary, his boots making soft squelching sounds in the wet grass. It was quiet today, the only people here being those visiting their mothers. Just like he was. 

He thought about what his friends were doing. Lafyette and Aaron were probably doing something nice for Martha, Thomas was most likely impressing everyone, and Eliza.. well... he didn't know. Alex pushed those thoughts away as he approached his mother's grave. 

"Hello Mama," he greeted, his voice low. "Today's Mother's Day, so I thought I should visit you." The boy smiled weakly, knowing she couldn't see it. 

"I, um, I brought you a flower too," he said, placing a rose on her grave. Tears stung at his eyes. "I know roses are your favorite." Silence. Not like Alexander expected the grave to talk back, that is. However, it felt so lonely with nothing to say. So unbearably lonely, like a rock weighing down in his chest. 

"I'm doing well," Alex lied. "I mean, you're gone, I ran away, Adams and Reynolds are still out there, my friends are in danger, and I broke up with boyfriend." He could feel tears build up more and more with each word, his throat closing. "But besides that, everything's great!" Alex chuckled, holding back his sadness. "Just great!" 

It didn't work. Soon the floodgates opened, and tears streaked down his cheeks. He fell to the ground on his knees and buried his head in his hands, sobbing now.

"Oh mama, why did you have to leave!?" Alexander choked out. "Everything could have been so much better if you had just stayed here a little longer!" He cried and cried, letting all that pent-up emotion come free. Soon his knees were wet from kneeling in the dewy grass, and his eyes were puffy from tears. 

Alex stood up and wiped his eyes before turning to leave.

"Good bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops did I say happy? Nah, I meant, "Mildly Nicer." 
> 
> I know this is bad, but I tried. Give a girl some slack, ok? 
> 
> Also Chapter 5 will be coming out.. some time. Reworking a few things, plus I'm lazy.


	5. Part 1: The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *...* represents thinking.
> 
> This takes place after Chapter 38, sorry for any confusion!

*I can't leave him there...* Maria paced the living room, her mind running at 100mph. Her husband was late coming home again, which gave him more time to worry about Alex. Stupid maternal instincts. 

*I'll just go check up on him quickly,* she reassured herself. *Then all be home before James even notices!* Confident in her plan, Mariah suited up for the cold and adventured out into the night. 

\---

"What do you want?" The landlord growled. He looked down at the woman before him, angry she had dared disturbed his activities.  
"I'm here for Alexander," Maria said firmly, squaring her shoulders and setting her mouth in a firm line. The man laughed.  
"What do you want with him?" He asked.  
"That is none of your concern."  
"Wait, I've seen you before," the landlord realized. He smirked. "The boy's a really a good slut, isn't he?" 

POW.

Maria's fist landed squarely on the man's face. He stumbled back, dazed. Maria was shocked at herself. She looked at her clenched hand with a mix of both horror and pride. 

*I did that?* Maria looked back at the landlord, who was nursing his reddened cheek. Maria took that as an opportunity to slip past and make her way to Alexander. 

\---

"Alex?" Maria called, opening the dorm to a dark room. Light from the hallway fell onto the mattress in the corner. A small, frail teenager lay curled up into a ball, clutching a blanket. Maria rushed over to him, kneeling down. Her hands moved quickly as she checked his forehead and bandages. He was hurt, and recently too. 

Maria's chest bubbled up with anger. As much as she wanted to teach that good-for nothing landlord what for, she couldn't risk her newborn baby. 

Or Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making a Part 2 to this, since it's so short. I already have it figured out, let me know if you guys want it. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Part 2: Checking In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said there'd be a part 2, and there is! I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also, I used some dramatic spacing, and I hope it looks ok.

It had been a week since Maria had come from him. 

She had assured Alexander that once he got better, they would figure everything out; that everything would be ok. 

But that didn't stop Alex from worrying. 

He lay awake in his hotel room, eyes open and staring at nothing. He remembered what Reynolds said; that if Alex left he would go for his friends. 

He couldn't let that happen. 

Alex quietly slipped out of bed. This was easy, since he barely weighed anything. He was silent and delicate as a mouse as he grabbed a pair of shoes and a jacket for the cool night air. Outside snowflakes drifted to the ground lazily, coating in a cold blanket. 

The boy walked by the night guard, who studied him curiously before letting him go. He didn't care what this teenager did in the middle of the night. As long as the kid didn't get in trouble, that is. 

Alex breathed a sigh of relief into the cool night air. He tightened his coat around his frail body and went on his way. 

\---

A light layer of snow crunched beneath Alexander's feet as he approached the Shulyer's house. He shuffled a little bit in order to cover his tracks before nearing Angelica's room. 

The light was on, cascading onto the snow. Angelica herself sat at her desk, head in hands. Piles of crumpled paper surrounded the girl. One paper had "Where is he?" scribbled in frantic writing. As much as he wished to go in there and comfort her, Alex decided to leave Angelica to her thoughts. 

Next was Peggy. Her bedroom was right by her older sister's. When Alex peeked in, she was fast asleep. A unicorn plushie was snuggled under her arm, and she was snoring loudly. The whole display brought a smile to Alex's face. At least someone could sleep peacefully. 

Finally, Eliza. If Reynolds had even touched her Alex would go straight to the authorities without hesitation. However, he found the dark-haired girl curled up in bed, totally fine. Good. 

Now to Thomas's house.

\---

Alex hadn't really gone to his ex's house much while they were together, but he did have the address. Thomas had given it to him in case he wanted to come over. 

The giant white house loomed before him. There were probably dozens of rooms, which made Alex's heart sink a little. It was he nearly impossible to find Thomas's room in one night. 

But he had to try. 

He remembered that terrible fever dream he'd had of Reynolds taunting him, telling him he'd raped the other boy. Telling him he killed Thomas. It was sickening. 

Sometimes Alex wondered if it was even a dream. Now was the time to check. 

He decided to start with the second floor, since it seemed the most likely place Thomas would be. Luckily for him, there was a tall oak tree near the first window. 

Alex shimmied up the oak tree as carefully as he could, trying his best not to make a sound. Once he got to the top he hid in the branches. The leaves had fallen off in the cold, but thankfully the remaining branches were thick enough to hide him.

Like Angelica's room, the light was on. However, Thomas was not there. All there was was textbook laying on his desk, and a notebook thrown haphazardly on the bed. 

*He was probably studying. Nothing to worry about.* Alex concluded as he peered around the mostly neat room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for a teenager's room. With his mind at ease, he started to climb down. 

Then Alex noticed it. 

Blood. 

It spattered the desk and there were tissues in the wastebasket covered in it. 

Alex began to feel ill. He held onto the branch to steady himself. He looked again. Now he noticed the indentations on the bed, the clothes on the floor. Although there was probably a rational explanation for all this, Alex could not think of it. All he could think of was that horrifying dream. 

He needed to get help. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this might be 4-parter! I couldn't fit it all into only two chapters afterall -_-;


	7. Part 3: A Rational Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is before Alex showed up, so it's around 11:52

"Can we go to sleep now?" Thomas groaned flopping on his bed. James sighed in annoyance. 

"No, not until you get this concept," he said firmly, swiveling his seat around. 

"But it's midnight!" 

"You've stayed up longer." 

"Oh yeah? Name one time," Thomas dared. His friend thought for a moment. 

"That time when you texted me at 3am just to ask what it would be like to be a pregnant male seahorse." 

"I don't remember that, so it doesn't count," Thomas stated in defiance. 

"I have screenshots to prove it." 

"Liar." James scowled and pulled out his phone, shifting through the photos. 

"Here." 

 

To: Jemmy James 

Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be a male seahorse? 

To: Thomas the Dank Engine 

No. Go to sleep. 

To: Jemmy James 

Yeah but like they get pregnant?? What would that be like? 

To: Thomas the Dank Engine 

I'm deleting your contact number. 

 

Thomas looked at the screenshots. 

"These are obviously fake, your contact is 'Jimmy James.' So there." James rolled his eyes and took his phone back. 

'Whatever, let's just get back to work," he said, turning his chair back around and picking up the textbook. "The quadratic formula is a-" James paused. 

"You ok?" Thomas asked. 

"Um, I think I got a nosebleed," the other boy stated. He wiped his nose with his handkerchief. "Yup." 

"Well, don't get it all over my desk!" Thomas exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing James' arm. "C'mon, let's go get some tissues instead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to BlazingStarInInkyDarkness for helping me with the dialouge! They are the best!
> 
> Side Note: How would y'all feel if I wrote a stand-alone fic? I have some OCs as well as a few fanfics already to go, so just let me know! :)


	8. Sh*tpost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.

“You know what?” Alex spoke up. “I’ve had enough. E-frickin-nough.”

 

“Shut up b*tch,” Adams snarled. Reynolds held out a hand to stop him.

 

“No, let it talk.” He smirked and crossed his arms. “This should be interesting.” Adams relented begrudgingly.

 

“I've had it being your toy. Your b*tch. You both are disgusting. So darn hungry for sex you resort to a F*CKIN 17 YEAR OLD,” Alex stood to his full height so the two men could see his eyes. They were blazing. (Eyy refrence.)

 

“You know? If you both really need c*ck so badly, why do you sleep with each Other?” Alex sneered. Reynolds was appalled by the boy's words; Adams not so much.

 

“You know, I've always had a bit of a crush on you...” Adams admitted, looking down. Reynolds pulled back in disgust.

 

“That's f*ckin weird,” he said. ,I'm not even gay!”

 

Alex and Adams weren't buying it.

 

“Dude, you literally had threesomes with only men before,” Alex stated. Adams nodded.

 

“Hate to agree with the b*tch, but yeah,” he added. Reynolds thought for a moment.

 

“Well, we do have a lot in common,” he muttered. “I mean, we're both sick twisted perverts and married women for no other reason than to use them.” He looked back at Adams.

 

“Are you a Cancer?” He asked. Adams nodded. “Same! Y'know this might work.”

 

“This reminds of me a vine...” Alex mumbled to himself as the two men made out.

 

“Well, anyways, I'm going to call the police on you guys,” he said, cacusllay pulling out a phone.

 

“Get right ahead,” Adams said as he pulled out of the loving kiss.

 

“Yeah, at least we will be in prison together,” Reynolds exclaimed.

 

“Gross.” Alex dialed 911 and made a face at the lovers.

 

Later, in court

 

“So You¡re willing to face perjury, correct?” The judge asked as he boredly played with his gavel.

“Yeah whatever. Just get these two into solitary confinement,” Alex replied, looking over at his abusers. They were being way too lovey-dovey for a formal setting.

“Ok,” the judge ordered, and those weirdos were shipped off.

 

Then Obama showed up for no reason, Sarah and Aaron made amends, Thomas and Alex got back together, Maria won the Nobel Peace Prize, the Shuyler sisters all were BFFs, and Lafayette and Hercules kissed. It was grand.

 

But most importantly of all,

 

James Madison was given some peace and quiet.


End file.
